


Truth or Dare

by freckledstars



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Library, Fluff, M/M, finding feelings, first encounter, is that even a thing, pansexual!akaashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 23:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7290076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freckledstars/pseuds/freckledstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi just wanted to study in peace, until a certain someone suggested playing a childish game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> this is in college?? but they don't know each other fully?? Bokuto is like, popular and Akaashi knows that.

Although his near-expressionless face didn't show it, Keiji was more than stressed and worried about his exams coming up. Deep, purple eye-bags accessorized under his tired, gray-slate eyes that were begging to close up on him. He used everything in him to stop himself from sleeping and to continue studying although it was so late. He looked up at the clock, sighing as he saw it surprisingly late. He had been there for hours on end just trying to get as much knowledge in him. Books littered all around him on the table, different stacks with different subjects.

A seat in front of him and three to the left was occupied by Bokuto Koutarou, who was just too tired to continue studying. He had fewer books next to him and another in front of him that he hadn't bothered to look at since he opened it. He seemed a little too unbothered at the time, not noticing how loudly his notifications went off and how you could hear every click of each letter he texted.

After checking all his social medias, which were dead due to the time, Koutarou groaned loudly and laid his head onto his arm, the other stretched out in front of him.

His attention was now set on Keiji, who wasn't a bad sight to watch. Koutarou watched curiously as he watched the other's bored, tired eyes scanning the page from side to side for ever line, and up and down for every page. His (incredible stunning, to Koutarou) face was so concentrated, his thumb was set on his pout, and eyebrows furrowed. Keiji slowly started slipping up, eyes flickering over at Koutarou a few times and his face relaxing every time he did.

Keiji had noticed from his peripheral vision Koutarou's big golden eyes staring at him, making it extremely hard to concentrate. It was especially since the pair of eyes belonged to Koutarou, the ace athlete of the school who had secretly stolen Keiji's heart.

"Would you mind not staring at me, Bokuto-san?" Keiji asked in a tone that didn't seem angry. His eyes laid upon the other's, until Koutarou complied to his request with a smile and turned his head the other way.

Koutarou flipped his head back after only about 15 seconds. He looked up at the clock above Keiji, reading the time to be 2:03 A.M. His eyes averted downwards to the younger once more.

"Truth or dare?" Keiji heard, from the direction only Koutarou was at. His eyebrows furrowed as he tried to think if he heard right.

"What?" Keiji asked, confusion set on him officially as he wondered why the other would bring up such a childish game.

"Truth or dare!" Koutarou announced in more of a cheery tone. He was well aware that the game was childish, but that wouldn't stop him. He was bored and Keiji looked like someone interesting.

"If you insist on playing, then truth." Keiji muttered as he only half payed attention, the other half continuing to study.

"Is it true that you don't mind playing this game?" Koutarou asked. He studied Keiji's face, an unknown reaction to come. He really did hope that he would want to continue along.

"I'm too tired for this." Keiji groaned as he tried to rub the tired out of his eyes. The only difficulty to actually play was that he wouldn't study, something he didn't mind as much because of the lack of entertainment it held.

"I'll accept to play this game." Keiji agreed in defeat. He still refused to give his complete attention to the whole game. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Koutarou replied with a toothy grin. He wasn't the type to be nervous, or to hesitate to reply to something truthfully.

"Is it true that most girls in this school have confessed to you," Keiji asked, " and to most you've accepted and dated?"

"I think so, and yeah, probably." Koutarou answered sheepishly. He knew of his reputation being one of the boys to have been confessed to popularly. His embarrassment lead him to mark little x's on the table with his finger before asking Keiji "Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Keiji answered. He awaited patiently for the next question, paying more attention to the game than he had once planned.

"Is it true that you're gay?" Koutarou asked in a low tone. Keiji's once relaxed expression turned into one of confusion and slight anger.

"I know this is a game based on questions, but are you attempting to make mockery-" Keiji started, only to be interrupted by Koutarou defending himself.

"No! Of course not. I was just asking for your preference is all." Koutarou said quickly. He didn't mean to offend the other, and he certainly didn't have any intention of it from his sexuality. Koutarou's worried expression melted away as he saw Keiji give an understanding nod.

"I do not mind gender, only the person." Keiji tried to answer in the most nonchalant tone. His eyes averted to the windowed ceiling, watching the stars sparkle before he asked "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Koutarou said with bravery. He was the first to break the truth on truth questions and he wanted to finally do something.

"I dare you to go to the teacher's lounge and grab us some donuts." Keiji instructed with surprising force. Koutarou contemplated in his head for a second because of how much of a dare it was.

"Okay." Koutarou nodded as he left to walk to the room. He popped his head in to scan the area before giving Keiji a thumbs up and a smile before entering.

Keiji smiled, cheeks warm from how charming Koutarou really was. Keiji checked his phone for the time and to look for a new post or two. A hand wrapped around his shoulder with a whisper of "boo!", causing Keiji to jump from fright and make his phone slip from his hand and fall. Koutarou laughed quietly behind him, two donuts in hand.

Keiji grabbed his chest to feel his heart pounding before picking up his phone. "I think I'm done playing your games."

Koutarou finished laughing and was only beginning to catch his breath as he saw Keiji start to pack up. He pouted as he knew this fun time was over. Keiji returned his books into the shelf behind them as Koutarou quickly grabbed his own backpack, ready to leave. He managed to hand Keiji a donut before the other started to leave quickly as Koutarou put away his own books.

"Oh, come on!" Koutarou said when he finally got the chance to catch up to Keiji. "This was fun and you know it!"

Keiji stopped outside the library into the cold air since he knew they would both soon have to go their separate ways. "I would have to agree, but it had to be cut short due to the late hours." He said as he held himself in attempt to keep warm.

"Can I get one more dare in?" Koutarou asked, eyes sincere and focused on the shaking figure in front of him. Quickly, before Keiji could resent, he slipped off his bag and windbreaker. He already had an exaggerated amount of layers under, keeping him warm.

"Bokuto-san, you don't have to give it to me, I'm fine, my dorm isn't too far from here." Keiji said. Koutarou shook his head, still holding out his windbreaker. Keiji knew he wouldn't take no for an answer, so he slipped it on without any further complaining. "Can't the dare wait another day?"

"Just call me Koutarou, and no! Just, hear me out." he asked for him to compile. Keiji nodded, accepting to hear whatever proposition he had.

"I dare you, to go on a date with me this Friday."

Keiji stood there, frozen. He completely thought it would be a small favor or something, but this? He batted the idea in his head for a second. "Alright, I accept." He agreed, again, in the most nonchalant tone he could manage.

"Cool! We can talk about it tomorrow." Koutarou stifled. The amount of excitement he had to hide was overbearing, but he couldn't break his cool in front of Keiji.

"Sure, I'll see you then, Boku- Koutarou." Keiji nodded with a small smile.

"Bye, Keiji!" Koutarou yelled with a wave as he walked away. Keiji watched the boy with the ridiculous hair style as he did, the desire to yell was extraordinary when he heard Koutarou say his given name, a gift he wouldn't have ever dreamed of recieving.

When the coast was clear, Keiji buried his head in his hands out of excitement. He couldn't believe he had been given his sweater. Keiji rolled the other's name on his tongue, loving the way it sounded. Keiji of Bokuto, maybe a bit overboard, but he knew it was from excitement. Koutarou, on the other hand, congratulated himself with throwing fist bumps in the air. He took out his phone and dialed the most frequently called number.

**_Calling Gangster Meow._**..  
_"Hello?"_

_"Hey hey hey! Guess who got themselves_ _a date!"_

_"Ohohoh? Pretty boy is it with?"_

**Author's Note:**

> why oh why am i too lazy to give a second part to my other story. why oh why are all of them in libraries so far?


End file.
